The present invention relates to media playback and, more specifically, to intelligently creating an immersive environment for media playback by synchronizing devices.
Commercial movie theaters seek to provide a cohesive experience to consumers. To this end, they invest in comfortable seating, large screens, surround sound, and other features. Similarly, when creating a home theater, consumers may purchase a large television or projector screen, speakers, blackout curtains, and comfortable seating. Each of these elements, as well as others, allow a viewer to experience a movie with some level of immersion.